Garbage can attract insects, roaches, rodents and, other vermin, both indoors and outdoors. It can be a breeding place for disease causing bacteria. Noxious, foul odors can emanate from it, especially if the garbage is ripe. Maximum containment with minimum handling is preferable for hazardous waste, such as medical waste. At the very least, garbage is unsightly and dirty. Therefore it is desirable to keep garbage out of sight and render it as innocuous as possible.
This invention relates to garbage handling and disposal. It is an object of the invention to render garbage inoffensive and innocuous by keeping it out of sight in a cabinet and sealed at all times. Garbage is kept in a plastic bag in the cabinet of the present invention. Upon opening the cabinet, the bag opens for insertion of garbage. Upon closing the cabinet door, a pleating unit folds or pleats the top of the bag. When the bag is but partially full, a heat sealing unit mounted across the front of the cabinet and an elastomeric strip mounted on the door combine to subject the bag to sealing pressure between mating surfaces when the door is securely latched. When the bag is full, the heat sealing unit permanently seals the bag. Additionally, a slitting unit may be employed to cut a handle-hole near the top of the bag for ease in carrying the bag when it is removed from the cabinet and disposed of.